


His Wild Child

by samarasharazi



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Roommates, american taehyung, english bts and nct, everyone deserves love, taehyung and taeyong become the power team, wild child adaption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samarasharazi/pseuds/samarasharazi
Summary: Eighteen-year-old Taehyung has everything his unlimited credit cards can buy, and a very spoiled attitude to match. After one final very thoughtless prank, his father finally ships him off to boarding school in England. There, Taehyung meets his match in a stern headmistress and a class full of students that will not tolerate his selfishness.Oh, did I forget to mention the headmistress' breathtaking son?Where Bangtan meets Wild Child





	1. His

"So your the American everyone's talking about."

 

"...Y-Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovelies of this world, i really wanted to write this au so i thought more idols the merrier right? the wonderful and my faves nct r in this fic and will be featured a lot, i'm really excited about these interactions that r gonna happen.
> 
> i took this fic from my wattpad account because i have my nct fics on there and no one wants to read my bts fics :'( anyways if u see it on there, know that its mine if the account is agas-safa.
> 
> important info:
> 
> both jin and yoongi r out of high school, jin's in uni and yoongi is taking a gap year  
> both namjoon and hoseok r in year 13 with johnny and taeil  
> taehyung, taeyong and jimin r in year 12 wtih some other nct members  
> jaehyun and jungkook r in yr 11


	2. Prologue

It was a Sunday afternoon when it all happened. A very fine and sunny Sunday I might add. The breeze was fresh and so was today’s pressed orange juice. All the pets were behaving for once and Taehyung’s brother still happened to be asleep. The temperature outside was alright too, not too hot and not too cold. Perfect for his styled curls.

Today was the day, Taehyung’s big plan was going to happen. He had called up his friends and had asked them politely to come around twelve to act out the one thing he’d been most looking forward to for months.

You see, the thing was, Taehyung’s father was to be wed to another. Someone who was not his mother. Well, his own mother was dead so it wasn’t like she was going to crash the wedding. But today that little gold-digging woman was going set foot in his house and call it her own. And Taehyung was NOT going to let that happen.

“Hey, queen. How’s my bestie going?” he asked into the phone, twirling his hair as he sat on one of the kitchen stools. He was most definitely excited for his little ‘party’.

**“Taehyungie, oh my god, so like have you got everything ready?”** Charlie asked into the phone.

Meet Charlie Puth, Taehyung’s ‘best friend’. He’s probably going to be famous one day, got a voice that’s to die for. Only problem is that he’s an utter bitch. He’s been dating Taehyung’s girlfriend for two years now behind his back, and get this, him and her have been dating for two as well. We love a good friendship.

Taehyung laughed into the phone, dipping his celery stick into his hummus and munching on it obnoxiously into the speaker. Poor Charlie, having to deal with it all. “Yeah, bring as many of our friends around, I want this to go off with a bang.”

**“Your father’s gonna flip.”**

“Yeah, I know but he never goes through with his threats so it’s all good,” this earned him a laugh from the other side. Noises from the staircase alerted him that his brother was awake now. “Hey listen, I have to go now but I’ll see you in a few?”

Charlie snorted, wasn’t particularly an attractive one. **“Toodles, poodles,”** and with that the line shut and Taehyung threw the phone across the kitchen island.

One thing good about the Kim family was the relationship between the two brothers. Only a few years apart, they told each other everything and had each other’s backs. It was weird to think that someone like Taehyung could love another human being that wasn’t himself. Of course, he would tell you that he loved many people yet everyone knew that the first five on that list were himself at different times of the year. His current favourite self was Kim Taehyung from June through to September.

“Hey Gyu, want breakfast?” Taehyung greeted his little brother, ruffling his hair as he went past and put back the hummus. Obviously his brother had to groan, what else was a teenage boy supposed to do?

The boy plopped himself on top of the counter, legs dangling against the cupboards and wide eyes watching as his older brother moved around. “Can I have some Coco Pops?” Jeongyu asked. His brother nodded, going back to the fridge to grab the milk. “Hey, TaeTae?”

Taehyung paused and turned to look at his brother. “Yes?” he answered, hugging the wrong kind of milk. Chocolate milk with chocolate cereal? The Kim family thinks yes.

Jeongyu hummed, looking at his brother kindly and softly. “Don’t you think you’re going to get into actual trouble this time round?” he questioned, tilting his head a little to the side. It was obvious to see why Taehyung really loved his brother.

A few moments passed as Taehyung thought hard to himself, going over the risks and hazards of his master plan. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea, maybe their father wouldn’t tolerate something like this. But it was all done and nothing could be reversed.

So Taehyung smiled at his brother and gave him the milk, making sure to pinch his cheeks firmly before. “Everything will be fine. It will all go perfectly,” and he walked away.

But while he did, he couldn’t help but think to himself, _today is gonna be one hell of a day._

_-_

“Come in, come in, make yourselves comfortable,” Taehyung waved in all his fellow high school students, bringing them in by the dozens. He smiled at each and every one of them, his face getting more irritated with each passing second. “Please, come in. the moving truck will be coming in an hour! We want everyone inside for now!” he called out.

He was very happy in that moment, the weather hadn’t changed and truck was coming in on time. Charlie had had come in early and so had Taehyung’s girlfriend Ruby. He was wearing his favourite colour, purple and his most loved Gucci headband. He was ready.

Everyone moved through the house, conversations of excitement lighting up the space. Students of all kinds came in, some on their phones recording the event, some jumping up and down. It was almost like a free auction after all.

“Okay, is everyone here now?” shouts of acknowledge hit Taehyung. He smiled. “Okay so, here’s the plan guys. The truck will be here in about fifty and…let’s see, yep, when I say so you guys will just grab whatever and trash it. Keep it if you want, I really don’t care. Be careful though, she might have some fake trash, I wouldn’t be surprised if she did,” he said to the mass of people. Charlie gave him thumbs up from beside Ruby. Taehyung gave one back.

“Kay, cute. Anyone got any champagne?” someone held up three expensive bottles. Taehyung whistled in admiration. “That’s my sorta man right there, alright, open it up!”

Music pounded the penthouse, windows thrown open and furniture pushed aside. Taehyung stood alongside Charlie and Ruby as they drank from whiskey glasses the champagne. It just made everything more entertaining, he could almost feel himself go crazy.

Too many things were rolling around in Taehyung’s head, the excitement, the fear, the sadness, the need for attention. That’s what he wanted. He wanted his father’s attention. It made him want to vomit and music and alcohol weren’t helping. But it was a good sickening feeling.

The sound of the horn alerted him that the moving truck was here, spiking his heartbeat. “Come on everyone, they’re here! Follow me,” he ordered. Glass shattering behind him kind of scared him but nevertheless kept moving and hoped it wasn’t something of his father’s.

They were met with the soft heat radiation and two extremely muscular and tanned men. Safe to say that Taehyung was drooling at the sight and had to step back for a minute to admire the artworks that were in front of him. He completely forgot about his girlfriend too, _whoops._ Charlie hit the back of his head and snapped him out of his daydreams where the two of them had tied him to a bed with pink ropes. Why pink ropes? Taehyung didn’t even know himself.

“Stay faithful you hoe,” Charlie murmured, rolling his eyes. Oh, if only Taehyung really knew.

He clapped his hands together. “On the count of three,” the men opened the back of the truck, the metal slide rolling up. They looked a little confused, poor babies. “One,” everyone clapped their hands. “Two,” the music paused. “Three,” feet hit the floor as the mass of students swarmed around the boxes of personal belongings.

That’s right. Soon to be Mrs. Kim’s belongings. That was Taehyung’s big plan. To trash her belongings. Cool right? He really was a genius mastermind.

“Yeah, you go right ahead and take that,” Taehyung directed different people, hands on his hips. “You can keep that, take it. Oh-yeah no, trash that. Ew, what are those?! Do whatever with those, not worth my time.”

Someone pushed a box in his hands, and he pulled its contents in curiosity. _Oh my, are those really the 2012 spring collection that Dior came with two years ago? That’s so out of fashion._ He came up with another brilliant idea.

Walking through the crowd, he pushed his way to his backyard where his infinite pool stood. And the fifty metre drop to the ocean.

“Hey boys, watch this!” and so he ran with the gross clothes in his hands and jumped.

You read that right. He jumped. Right into the vast ocean.

Screams came from several girls and boys as they ran to the edge, their fake locks of blonde hair hanging loose as they looked down.

“ _Oh my god, why is he not coming up?”_

_“Is he dead?”_

_“Aren’t there like sharks in there?!”_

_“He’s not resurfacing, oh my god, oh my god!”_

_“Oh well.”_

After a few seconds, Taehyung’s silver-head broke through the water, all the clothes floating around him. He was laughing like a maniac, his mascara running down his face. And so he shouted, “welcome to Malibu biotche!”

Suddenly the crowd above split like the red sea, showcasing a very angry Mr. Kim to Taehyung. _Oh no._ But he smiled his wonderful smile, the one that could get him past everything and showcased innocence. Mr. Kim was _not_ having it.

“Get up here right now before I do something I regret,” he seethed through his teeth, eyes flashing red. Taehyung just rolled his eyes and swam to the ladder that would take him up.

When he got back up to the top, everyone had cleared the area, either rushing out of the property or back into the house. The only people remaining were Charlie, Ruby and Jeongyu. He had the urge to roll his eyes one more time.

“That is the final straw Taehyung, I have had it up to here with your stupidity and your little ‘harmless’ games. You have become such a little brat, I don’t even know who you are anymore. You are going to England!” Mr. Kim spat, pointing an accusatory finger straight in Taehyung’s direction.

He jumped a little, shaking the wet hair out of his face, looking to the side to see Ruby standing behind Charlie. He felt weak. Exposed. But he fought back. “Yawn, the boarding school threat again. Father, when will you learn to give up, honestly! It’s getting boring,” he called back, holding on to his ruined Gucci shoes.

“Take a look at yourself, Taehyung. Look in the mirror and see what you’ve become. A monster. Grow up. All of this,” he motioned his hand to the trashed house and the running kids, “is going to stop right now.”

Now Taehyung was getting annoyed, he could feel his breath become quicker and all he wanted to do was hide. But he was angry and hurt and upset, and when Kim Taehyung felt those things, he fought against them. He insulted them. “So what, big deal. You can just replace me with a newer, trashier version like you did with mum!”

Mr. Kim approached the boy and shook his head, his sunglasses drawn up into his hair. Someone on the side was laughing and it hurt. It really hurt. It _really_ fucking hurt. “You are going to boarding school and that is final.”

All he wanted was his father’s attention. It looks like he got it. “Why do you think that just because mum went to boarding school in England, it’ll automatically straighten me out?” he asked, almost desperately. He could feel tears line his eyes. His father was walking away. Again.

No one answered him. He tried one more time. “Do you even _remember_ mum?” but he was only left alone next to his pool, his friends all gone with Charlie and Ruby nowhere to be seen.

At the end of the day, he was _always_ left alone.


	3. ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to apologise in advance that these chapters r short, i write them for wattpad not ao3

 

The moon invaded his dark room, casting off a purple glow to everything in the room. Taehyung didn’t know if that calmed him or unsettled him further.

It was the night after the whole incident and he still hadn’t been able to come to terms with it all. A little part of him was glad that he was being sent away, _maybe_ he did need to learn. Another part of him thought it was all a joke and that his father would turn around the next morning and say “it was all a joke! I can’t believe you fell for that,” but he knew better.

The door cracked open and closed. He didn’t bother checking to see who it was; there were only three people who lived in the house, and he was sure his father wasn’t just coming in for a check-in.

The covers lifted and another warm body came close to his, comforting him when he needed it. A voice broke out. “You’ve really done it this time, Tae,” Jeongyu whispered. His voice sounded sad and scruffy.

“I know,” his own deep voice sounded broken, worn out. All he wanted in that moment was his brother’s arms around him, securing him, tying him down. It might make him feel a bit more human. He felt like he was floating away, eventually no one would be able to catch him. “It’s okay.”

A sniffle came from behind him. Taehyung turned around to find tears coming out of his little brother’s eyes. His heart broke. “No, it’s not. V, who’s going to cut the crusts off my sandwiches?” the smaller boy asked, digging his face into his Taehyung’s chest.

The older boy laughed quietly, shoulders shaking as he comforted Jeongyu. “You can do that yourself or get dad to do it. Maybe even the new ‘Mrs. Kim’ will do it for you.”

“You’re going so far away, Tae, I don’t want you to go,” he was crying, crying for his brother to stay.

“I know.”

He shook his head, bumping his little nose along Taehyung’s collarbone. “Promise you won’t forget me?”

Taehyung pulled them apart and looked at his brother properly. One day, the boy in front of him would be bigger, smarter and more capable than him. Yet he was also fragile. And fragile things must be seen with care. “I could never ever, _ever_ forget you. In no alternate universe, different planet, fairytale story would I ever be able to forget the person I love the most in the world. You’re my little brother, you’re the most precious,” Jeongyu giggled childishly, cheeks reddening to the point even Taehyung could see it in the moonlit darkness. His almond eyes sparkled under the stars. “I would never be able to forget the only reason I’m still here.”

 

-

 

“Are you honestly serious, is that where you’re going?” Charlie let out unbelievably.

Together, they were looking at the school that his father had enrolled him to for the year and he can definitely say that he was _not_ impressed.

Firstly, why does it look like hell is about freeze over, the place looks so sad and down. Secondly, why the fuck is the building so _old?_ Honestly, like when was the last time that place a renovation. Do they even have running water or electricity in that place? Thirdly, that place did not look suitable for all his designer clothes, he could feel his fashionista-self cringing at the thought. Fourthly, it’s in the country side?! That’s just gross.

“Oh my god, check the weather forecast for the year,” Charlie suggested, taking a seat next Taehyung at the desk.

He typed into Google for the average forecast and felt his mouth drop. “It fucking rains 200 days out of the year?! Charlie when was the last time it rained in California?” he turned to his best friend, impatient and light-headed. His father could not be serious in sending him here.

“Um, I don’t know, like…years?” he answered, really itching his brain for the answer.

Taehyung rolled his eyes and went back to the screen, scrolling down. “Ugh, I can’t believe this! It’s cold all the time! How am I supposed to survive?” he really wanted to cry right now.

“Can you imagine what your hair’s going to look like in that weather? If there’s one thing my mum taught me, it’s that hair doesn’t do well with water. Like, water’s for drinking not for the air.”

Taehyung has to admit that sometimes, he really finds the idea of bashing Charlie’s face quite appealing. The dumbest things would come out of his mouth and it really scared him to think that people were even capable of such stupidity.

“You are so going to get S.A.D,” Charlie scoffed, staring admiringly at the shoes being packed by Jeongyu.

“Yeah, she is sad,” the boy murmured.

Charlie rolled his eyes and pouted dumbly. “I mean Seasonal Affected Disorder. Depression due to lack of sunlight and resulting acne and weight gain,” he made a ‘duh’ noise and moved away.

Taehyung twirled around in his spinning chair, eyebrows up. Maybe he might cry now. “What!?”

“What? I heard it from Doctor 91210. Great advise, I’m telling ya.”

They went on for a few more minutes, Charlie just sitting there on the bed watching Jeongyu pack all of Taehyung’s designer clothes and Taehyung himself reading through the reviews of the school.

When the latest pair of Balenciaga sandals came into view, his friend audibly gasped and made way for them. “Not _those_ shoes, they aren’t meant to be worn in the rain,” he grabbed them, ignoring Jeongyu’s venomous eyes.

Taehyung smiled tiredly at his best friend and let it be, waving them away. “You’re right, you should have them. They’ll suit you better anyways.”

Charlie squealed and tried them on, standing up and pointing his toes. “Oh my god, you’re so right. Thanks dude.”

“Promise you’ll contact me everyday, swear on your clumsy life?” Taehyung whined, blowing lamely at the hair stuck in his eyes.

“Dude, who loves ya?” Charlie said, not even looking up from the shoes that were now on his feet. But Taehyung payed no mind and let out a full-blown grin take over his face, jumping up to engulf him in a hug.

That made Jeongyu leave the room for some reason, but honestly, Taehyung didn’t care. He wanted someone to voluntarily stick by his side.

Boy, was his poor Gucci soul wrong.

 

 


	4. TWO

 

The weather was just as miserable as in the pictures when they drove through damp countryside of England. Somewhere closest to Bath, the area was completely isolated from any town or city. The nearest shop was thirty minutes closer to the sea. Somehow, Taehyung believed that it didn’t hold any designer store to indulge himself in.

It was a very sad and upsetting Thursday evening, coming more to dinner time rather than lunch. Which wasn’t bad, Taehyung was full from the first class ride all the way there. He was going straight to sleep when he got there.

Looking to the passenger seat, he watched his father wearily as he talked quietly to the driver. Taehyung didn’t care much to what the discussion was about, all he cared for was finding a way out of this. It wasn’t like he was going to stay here for long anyway, his father would take him the first week. Just a bit of a scare. That’s right. Exactly that.

Twenty minutes later and they pulled up to the school, some old and shaggy building that Taehyung guessed had been built in the Middle Ages. Of course he had to roll his eyes, it was like he’d been immersed in his very own nightmare. _Ew, poor people_. The car slowly came to a stop and immediately he saw people standing outside waiting for their arrival. _I always knew I was popular no matter the country._

It was a lot of effort to manage him out of the car, almost two sets of hands pulling at Burberry coat was what it took push off their hands to get out. He was worried they would’ve ruined the $3000 coat he’d gotten only last month.

The first person to introduce themselves was a tall woman, her soft brown hair styled professionally to suit her status in the school. She gave Taehyung a tight yet warming smile, holding out her hand to shake. “Welcome to Abby Mount Specialist School, I believe you are Taehyung, is that right to presume?” he nodded as he met halfway with his own hand hesitantly, shaking it with a weak grip. “Well, I am Headmistress Johnson and take care of this school. I’m sure you’ll be most delightfully pleased at this school,” she finishes, her British accent setting off something in Taehyung.

“I don’t think there’ll be anything that pleases me at this school, I’ll be leaving in a week or so anyway,” he responded, retracting his hand almost painfully. His father stood behind them, watching the interaction as it unfolded, shaking his head.

The Headmistress raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. “Is that so? Well, Mr. Kim, I’ll hope you’ll enjoy that small duration you’ll be staying with us. We wouldn’t want you staying longer, now we would we?” was she challenging him?

Before he could open his mouth to reply with something sassy, his father dropped a hand on his shoulder and interrupted the conversation. “Ms Johnson, lovely to finally meet you,” he said, already shaking hands with her.

“Lovely to meet you too, Mr. Kim, I’m sure we can handle your son at this school.”

He laughed, shaking his head. “Call me Tom, please. No need to be formal. And I’m sure my son will be whipped into perfect condition,” both adults turned their looks to him, expectant looks on their faces. Taehyung felt like falling in a pit of snakes.

“Well this is a Specialist school, I’m sure something will suit the talents who told me about previously,” she explained. Students were slowly approaching them, whispers of excitement running through as they stared at the ‘American’ as if he was a wild animal. Taehyung found that quite offensive, he dressed to look the opposite.

He turned to his father confused, ignoring all the stares and asked the question at hand. “What is this school exactly?” he had draw his coat closer to his body, it was too cold in just black Gucci jeans and his favourite Fendi t-shirt.

“I know you have a talent in singing, this school gives you the opportunity to pursue it.”

The thought ignited something bright inside Taehyung and his eyes lit up involuntarily at the prospect of doing he loved. The look on the Headmistress’ face however blew it all out. “We offer those classes four times a week, that’s all you receive. But let’s move of that topic, shall we?” her posh accent could almost wipe at Taehyung’s dirty soles, so crisp and clean it was outstanding. He found himself scowling.

Two boys stepped forward and stood beside her, their uniforms immaculate and iron-pressed. Their white collared shirts were free from any creases or stains and their red and black ties straight and done up perfectly. Not a hair was out of place, gelled back to show their faces and black blazers falling off their shoulders with a perfect fit. He also noticed that they were both Asian, was the Headmistress trying to be racist or something? Maybe Super Junior would start playing in the background too.

“These two boys you will get to know closer, I picked them myself just for this task and I’m sure they will make you most comfortable. This is your buddy, Jimin, who you will spend classes and such with, like a ‘friend’ almost,” she said, pointing to the boy on right. He smiled at him, his eyes disappearing passionately as his smile took over his face. He looked very kind. “And this is your mentor, Namjoon, who will aide you with anything you need. He’ll teach you everything alongside Jimin that you need to know about the school. Namjoon is in the year above so I tasked two people for the job to make you the most comfortable.”

Namjoon, the boy the headmistress just pointed out, held his hand out. “Hello, I’m Namjoon. I hope we can be excellent friends,” he introduced himself kindly, smiling like a little puppy. Taehyung had to admit, it was adorable. But it didn’t move his scowl when he didn’t meet the others hand, instead focusing on a random spot past him. It didn’t deter the other boy however, dropping his hand but not his smile. The other boy next to him stepped forward and gave him the same warm smile as before but learnt from Namjoon’s mistake.

“I’m Jimin, I’m very excited to get to know you. I’ve been told a lot about you from the Headmistress, very kind words by the way, nothing to worry about,” his black hair didn’t move as bounced on his heels, laughing good-naturedly at Taehyung’s confused expression. At least he had his attention.

Before the boy could say anything more, someone pushed past Namjoon and stood to be in front of Taehyung. The boy was short but beautiful, his cat-like eyes soaring into Taehyung’s almond shaped ones. He would totally be attracted to the boy if it weren’t for the menacing look on the boy’s face.

“Hello,” his accent was very posh, Taehyung could hear that so far. “You must be the new American their father shipped off after being too ‘naughty’, I must be correct?” he asked, cocking his head to side. It made his fringe fall into his face more. Damn, if only it wasn’t _so_ attractive.

Taehyung shook his head. The boy tutted, looking over his shoulder to what must’ve been his friends. “Well, anyways, my name’s Ten, Head Boy,” again, someone else had to throw their hand out to shake. _What is it with these English people?_ Taehyung like the others, just hummed a little, moving to stand on his other leg.

But the Head Boy wasn’t having it, he grabbed him by his hand and forcefully pulled him in. They were very close together now, the boys short height didn’t dent his superiority or his intimidation towards Taehyung. He was seething. “You shake the hand of the head boy, out of _respect_ ,” Ten hissed, eyes flashing like a snake.

Taehyung was highly offended. Even his mouth hung open. He pulled his hand back as if he’d just gotten it dirty and stepped back. The boy even smelt like peppermints and cinnamon, fucking hell. “When the Head Boy has earned my respect _then_ I’ll shake his hand, biotche.”

“I’m sorry?” Ten was highly offended. The two boys behind his back were a little on edge.

The boy in the Gucci just smirked, unfolding his hands from his chest. “Apology accepted. Now if you’ll excuse me,” walking away, he left a flustered Head Boy in his wake just staring the footprints he made in the dirt.

“Ugh, what a horrendous, monstrous and disgusting ego that boy has is what me thinks,” Ten huffed out spoilt, straightening his blazer. He started to walk back inside, not waiting for his two minions to follow him.

“We think so too, Ten.”

 

-

 

“Son, I’ll come to get you once the semester is done, alright?” Mr. Kim stood with Taehyung next to the car, watching his son sadly. There was only five minutes before the driver drove off with Mr. Kim to the airport.

Taehyung didn’t want his father to leave but there were so many things that stopped him from saying those words. He just looked at the hills in the distance instead. He wanted to go back to his brother, to his comfortable bed, to his friends. Life was so much better with one more flight home.

“Okay.”

A few seconds passed in silence, students’ aimless rambling filling Taehyung’s head. It was making him feel sick. Thankfully, Mr. Kim chose that moment to break the dead air between them, pulling the boy into a sudden hug. His nostrils were suddenly suffocated with expensive cologne, calming him enough to reciprocate the action. “I love you, Taehyung, don’t ever think that I don’t,” he whispered into the boys hair, kissing it lightly.

When they pulled away, the boy was a bit teary being separated from his father, he never thought the day would pass that he would cry over his dad. _Keep your head high._ He lifted his chin and bit on the inside of his lip. He wouldn’t cry.

“I have to go now, please behave. Please don’t disappoint me further,” Mr. Kim sighed, opening the car door. He gave Taehyung one last kiss to the head and slipped in. “I love you, bye,” and with that the door slammed shut and the car drove off, leaving Taehyung behind. He didn’t even get to wave him goodbye, he was just gone.

“Come on, let’s take you to your room,” Jimin called out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hoped you liked this chapter, idk why i wanted to write this fic, wild child is one of my fave movies so i really wanted to adapt to a fic.
> 
> if anyone wants a better experience reading this then i suggest reading it on wattpad since it had gifs and stuff and looks nicer on the app:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/181018722-his-wild-child-taekook
> 
> make sure comment your thoughts on the fic so far, toodles xxxx


	5. THREE

 

“This is your room.”

Taehyung walked beside Namjoon to his room, empty handed except for his unnecessary sunglasses in his grip. The corridor was narrow and slanted where the roof came in, the old floral wallpaper peeling on its edges around the doors.

Boys came in and out of their rooms, walking alongside them as they chatted with their friends about what they did on the holidays. Taehyung heard some pretty obscure things while he walked, there was one story about how one of the boys had found his girlfriend duct taped to his bedroom wall with a large sign in front saying ‘twas a good shag, thanks mate’. He had to laugh at that one silently even if he didn’t know what a shag meant.

Now they stood in front of one of the many badly painted doors. He could hear shouts and music from the other side, completely opposite to Taehyung’s taste I might add. Namjoon just kept on smiling that dimple-y smile and it was starting to get on top of the American’s nerves. Ugh.

When they opened the door, he was hit with the volume up on ‘Bloodstream’ by Ed Sheeran. He saw four other boys and was completely confused. Plus Namjoon had now left him by the door, alone.

_The one time I wanted him by my side and he’s gone._

“Um excuse me? I think I’ve been assigned this room?” he said, walking in a little. All four faces turned to him.

The music stopped and then it was dead silent. The door shut behind him and then it was just the five of them. Jimin also stood in the room, just staring at him with chocolate in his hands. None of them were moving.

Taehyung got the message. “This is a communal room then…” he trailed off, letting his eyes roam around the room.

There were five single beds spaced around the room with trunks at the foot of the beds. Light shone through the small windows that had flimsy materials to call themselves ‘curtains’. The boys themselves included Jimin and some other Asian boy, along with two Caucasian boys who had their mouths dropped open. One of them picked himself up enough to glare at him, crossing his arms.

“It’s either bed number four or the corridor. Your choice mate,” he said pointing to the only empty bed.

Taehyung made a disgusted face and approached it, taking out his hand sanitizer. Jimin rolled his eyes and pushed the other Asian boy to the bed too. “Get your stinking socks off the bed Jaehyun.”

The boy, Jaehyun, looked at Taehyung weirdly and quickly grabbed his stuff close to his chest before moving away. The stare Taehyung was giving him was full of judgment and he didn’t stay there any longer.

The boys turned the music back on, letting the sound take over them. Jimin smiled when he looked at the boys, packing away some of his stuff. Then he turned to the boy on the fourth bed. “That’s Jaehyun, Daniel and Tom. Don’t ask either me or Jae where in Asia we’re from, it’s impolite,” he just stated.

All while that, Taehyung wondered when his father would take him out of this dump. Surely his father wasn’t that mean?

He just sat there, watching as they locked their chocolate. Wait, why were they locking there chocolate? “Why would lock your chocolate?”

“It’s banned, idiot,” Daniel snorted, flicking Tom on the forehead. This caused Jaehyun and Jimin to laugh. It made Taehyung feel a little left out.

“Who the fuck bans chocolate?” Taehyung rolled his eyes, squirting a little of his hand sanitizer onto his hand.

“The English, obviously.”

That made Taehyung silent, rubbing his hands together as he stared at the door blankly. The place didn’t smell bad at least, it just didn’t smell like home, more like damp wood instead and stale blankets. Yet it was comfortable.

“What do you guys even do in your spare time?” Taehyung asked, pouting at the floor. One particular red stain on the floor was making him go cross-eyed. Surely it wasn’t blood. Maybe just some random dye. Yeah, that’s it.

“Talk?” Jimin answered him as if it was obvious, screwing up his face at Taehyung as if to say ‘are you fucking dumb?’. Jaehyun hummed in agreement, folding his clothes messily while still singing along with the song. Taehyung found out that he had a good voice. “There’s not much else to do in this place, tragedy really,” one of the other boys supplied, Tom Jimin said his name was, shrugging.

There was nothing Taehyung wanted to open his mouth about, none of them were interesting enough to spark a conversation up with. All with their dull clothes and smiles, looking all pale except for Jimin. Jimin was very tan. It was hot. But being hot didn’t mean he was interesting. Taehyung personally found Jaehyun even more attractive and Daniel the most. Tom was cute, that’s all. None of them were tanned like Jimin though, he got points for that. Hot points.

Checking the time, **6:05 pm** , Taehyung wondered when his own luggage would get here. He looked outside and saw that it was raining. Great. Now it was getting colder and the only warm thing he had was his over expensive coat. He felt like curling around his teddy bear and crying his heart out.

“Hey, Taehyung, um, where’s your luggage?” Jimin enquired, turning to him. A message came to his phone just then.

 

 

**Dad:**

Your luggage is supposed to arrive at six make sure you get it

 

 

 

He stared at the text, slowly coming to a realisation. He completely ignored the boy that stood above him and looked to the window once more. The rain was heavy. And it was getting dark too.

“Oh _fuck.”_

 

_-_

 

“Why is your trunk so heavy? What do you even have in here?” Tom complained, dropping down onto his bed once they’d hauled the now soaking designer trunk into the room. Taehyung was groaning on the floor, hitting his head against the lid of the leather trunk, flicking his wet hair everywhere. Jimin was grimacing next to him. Jaehyun was trying to hold back his laughs.

“It’s all soaked!” he whined, pounding his wet hands on the wood floor. People downstairs were going to complain later on. Daniel rubbed his back, looking at the trunk with a distant look.

The three of them (minus Jaehyun and Tom) opened the lid and looked at the contents with different emotions. Daniel wanted cry at all the expensive clothes. Taehyung wanted to cry at all his ruined clothes. Jimin wanted to laugh at the whole situation. Jaehyun was already laughing, holding onto his stomach. Tom just wanted to know how so much water managed to get into a leather trunk.

Jimin picked up the first thing he saw, something black and heavy with the rain, and just stared at it. The whining boy next to him also looked at it. “Ugh, that was my latest Dior jeans! Spring collection of 2014. They’re going to get ruined!”

Tom sat up. “Dior makes jeans? I did _not_ know that,” he said, eyeing the material helplessly. Taehyung was angry.

“Of course they do! Who doesn’t?” he growled, looking at his phone. “Why did he send me the message so late though? He shouldn’t sent it before that time.”

“Cell service is really bad here, I bet he sent it a while ago but you only had reception in that moment and you finally received it then. Only reasonable explanation for it.”

“You guys don’t even have cell service here?!” now Taehyung was going crazy.

Jaehyun pulled out a glass bottle of sparkling water. “Why do you have so many bottles of water in here?” he asked, twirling it around. It was cold with the weather and heavy, Jimin looked at it as of it was an alien. Jaehyun had the sudden urge to shake it. He’s dumb.

“What? I might thirsty,” Taehyung pouted, hugging another one. A clap of thunder ran through the sky, scaring all the boys. Daniel whimpered.

Someone laughed. “You know in England, there’s this invention called a tap,” Jimin said, pouring the water out of one of Taehyung’s Gucci slippers.

A knock rang on the door. “Boys, cell phones in the basket now,” a short woman came in, her accent completely different to what Taehyung would’ve expected. It sounded weird. And she was super short, even shorter than his grandma. What was with that?

She walked through the room, stopping at each boy to have their phones handed in. Everyone gave her a tight-lipped smile, dropping it as she finally moved past them. When she got to Taehyung, he finally looked up, his streaky face lighting up with some hope as he hopped from his spot on the floor.

“Oh good, staff. How fast can you get this all dry-cleaned?” he asked. The lady was looking at him all-knowing. He was really starting to hate this grumpy country.

She turned to Tom and Daniel. “Is he…” they nodded, sighing, “American, yes.”

“Ah, we had one of those a long time ago when this place was still co-ed,” she walked over to his bed, taking the two phones that rested there plainly. Taehyung saw that and stormed up to her.

“Hey what do you think is your problem taking my stuff?” he seethed, showing his teeth. She just raised her eyebrows at him. Well then.

“No phones during weekdays, boy you might want tidy up your attitude before some other teacher tells you off.”

Jimin was giggling behind her back, bringing his hand to his mouth to stop himself from right out laughing.

“Did you not understand what I just said to you? Hola Español? Ni hao?” he tried, waving his hands around.

It seemed she had enough with him, turning around with a scowl and a mean face. “I am Scottish, not Spanish.”

Explains the weird accent then. Whatever.

“Two Saturday detentions for the whole room,” she announced, earning groans from all the boys except the new student. There were noises of protest, instantly quietened with her finger.

Taehyung tried one more time, taking out some American dollar notes, waving it in her face. “Look, here’s a Ben Franklin. Why don’t go use it and buy…” he looked at her disgusting outfit, it looked like some Pidgeon had shit on some nun dress and called it fashion, “anything. I’m sure you could use it.”

She laughed, an evil spark in her eyes. “That’s it mister, three Saturday’s detention. For the whole room.”

“Matron!”

“Come on!”

“Taehyung what the hell!”

“Not cool mate.”

With one last glance over the room, Matron walked to the door. “By the way, dinner’s in ten minutes. Correct uniform boys,” and with that, walked out with an arched back and upturned nose.

Jaehyun face-planted onto his bed, turning to look at Taehyung. “Not cool, bro, not cool.”

But Taehyung played innocent. “What?” he asked innocently. It’s not like he was going to do them. His father was going to take him out before that.

“Fuck you, mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u liked this chapter, i hope u guys like having jaehyun and jimin as his roommates and some random white boys. daniel's name came from the american skam and tom came to me cause it sounds like a hella british name.
> 
> if guys don't know much about nct i suggest u listen to some of their music because it's the most beautiful thing i've listened to in my life. the 7th sense is my fave song in all of kpop and nct 127's latest album made me cry like three times before. idk if a lot ppl will them because it's more focused on the beat anf music of the song rather than the lyrics like Fire truck's era was very bdm based. all of its very trappy idek.
> 
> please don't forget to comment and like this because i have cramps rn and i need prayers


	6. FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is 4k so i hope u like the length a bit better

 

When the new day came up, Taehyung had discovered his set of uniform at the end of the bed. Everyone was gone and instead, a very bored looking Namjoon sat at on one of the beds. He looked painfully disinterested in the colour of the duvet and instead had started picking at the wooden bedframe.

“Are you alright there?” Taehyung asked first up, taking his time to get out of the bed. Namjoon looked over to him, eyebrows rising in surprise. He immediately stopped his ministrations in destroying the bed. “I’m pretty sure that Jimin’s bed, you wanna destroy it?”

Namjoon laughed nervously, standing up and walking over to the American’s bed. “What? No,” he picked up the uniform laid nicely and threw them at Taehyung’s face. A button hit his nose and he became mad. “Aish, _what the fuck?”_ he accidently let out in Korean. Once he realised what he just said, he covered his mouth with an alarmed face. Namjoon on the other hand was smiling that dimple smile when he heard him speak.

“I knew you were Korean! Jimin and Jaehyun are Korean too, for your information. Along with me,” he added, standing up and proud. Taehyung rolled his eyes and grabbed for the plain white collared shirt. “I thought my fucking name was a giveaway enough.”

“Oh it was, I just wanted to be sure.”

“Right.”

There was an awkward silence, no one moved. Namjoon broke it by accidently tripping on his own feet. _Why the fuck was he so clumsy?_ Now maybe Taehyung could speak. “Can you like…get out so I can dress?” he questioned, his hand on his hip.

Namjoon immediately went red in the face and gathered himself up enough to get through the door, swearing when he hit his head against the wall in the corridor. Taehyung rolled his eyes and removed his sleeping top, throwing it aside before looking at the school shirt in distaste. He really didn’t want to wear it, it looked like flimsy paper.

When he got it on, he put the tan khaki pants on, hopping about the room as he tried not to fall and hurt himself. In his opinion, at least the pants didn’t look bad. Next were his warm socks that he’d packed, Chanel of course. Then his brown dress shoes that his father had made him pack in the last second. He had to wear the tie, he saw it sitting there still on the end of his bed, but decided to ignore it. Lastly, he grabbed the black blazer with the school emblem on it and threw it over his hand.

Once he was done, he looked in the mirror and analysed. He rolled up his pants and unbuttoned his shirt a bit, smirking at his own body when he twirled around. If you looked down his cleavage, you would see his white t-shirt he wore to wear underneath the school white shirt. Although the whole outfit together made Taehyung want to vomit, he couldn’t help but feel satisfied that at least he would look more attractive than everybody else.

Someone knocked on the door, opening it after to peek their head in. “Are you ready to go?” Namjoon enquired, checking Taehyung’s uniform. “You have to wear your tie.”

“No I don’t. Don’t tell me what to do,” Taehyung snapped back, walking over to him. The older boy scoffed, opening the entrance wider for him to pass through. Namjoon raised his eyebrows surprised but decided not to comment on the boy’s snark comment.

“Has breakfast passed yet?” he asked, not paying attention to all the boys that wished him and Namjoon a good morning in the hallways. He didn’t know where he was going but figured the other did and just followed him. The corridors and hallways were long and too confusing, they almost reminded of shots from scary movies. Taehyung wanted to move away from them as soon as possible. He never watched scary movies with Charlie, they always gave him nightmares.

The sound of a bell went through the school, making the boys still walking around walk faster all to the same door. They all looked excited for a new year, something Taehyung couldn’t relate to. His hands felt clammy and all of a sudden the waistband on his pants felt as if it was digging into his skin.

They followed the rest of the cohort to the dining hall, listening as the unneeded amount of noise heightened in volume. Everyone seemed chatty this morning, bouncing in their seats, ready to start the new year. Their attitudes towards school was really repulsing Taehyung off the British even more. _I would be crying, what the fuck is wrong with all these people?_

Namjoon directed them to a table where his other ‘roommates’ sat chatting happily, gossiping about something random and unimportant to Taehyung. He sat with the force of Namjoon’s hand on his shoulder (he tried shrugging it off but the boy was too strong to compete) and rolled his eyes at Daniel when he looked at him. Food was already in front of them, toast and all sorts of marmalade and cream. There were jugs of water and other juices, scones on large plates for the first morning back.

Though he didn’t want to eat, his dietician had told him that if wanted the fittest body then we would have to have breakfast every morning with no exceptions. Plus, the fact that the boy was extremely hungry. Not having had dinner last night and only relying on the in-flight meal had made him needy for food in the morning. If he had to admit, the food in front of him didn’t even look half bad. There was even chocolate spread!

Jaehyun looked over to him and gave me a smile. “Good morning, sleepy-pants. You were very deep in your sleep so we just got Namjoon to deal with you instead,” there was some snickering beside him, some random kids he wasn’t familiar with. “Oh by the way, these are my friends. This is Yuta,” the boy opposite Jaehyun waved, smiling. Woah, another Asian, figures. “Taeil and Johnny. Oh, and this is Taeyong,” he waved over to the boy who had been snickering, now wearing a beautiful smile that hid the mischief in his eyes.

Taehyung’s eyes widened and then he wanted to laugh. “Two Tae’s? Oh, the teachers are gonna love that. They’re all racist assholes,” Jimin muttered sarcastically, poking the piece of toast on his plate. The American had to agree there, it would indeed be an interesting turn of events. “Plus, there’s Taeil as well but he’s in the year above so it’s not like that would happen too often.”

Taeyong held out his hand and waited patiently as Taehyung contradicted himself in his mind, panicking his mind in whether or not he should be friendly to the boy. Maybe everything would get too awkward if he didn’t. So he did; a nice firm handshake, it almost made the boy a little happy to find someone a little like him.

Then Namjoon told him to eat. With the help of Daniel and Jimin (who sat opposite him), he was told what everything was, though it was a simple task. It ended up with Tom rolling his eyes all the way to China and Johnny hitting Jaehyun on the thigh to stop him from giggling. Taehyung didn’t like them being mean to him, that was his job.

Jimin was being nice, probably because Namjoon was sitting with them and he didn’t want to get into trouble. Taehyung wanted him to be so he could tell him off, he thought it would’ve been nice. Then the school could report it to his dad and then he’d be sent home. Simple.

When everyone finished breakfast the bell went again and everyone finally left. Namjoon left him and went to his classes since he was in the year above. Some extremely bubbly boy ran up to him and jumped onto his back like a koala. The idea of having that much energy repulsed Taehyung enough to completely look away and follow Jimin without a sound.

Their first class was Mathematics with Mr. Ragetelli. It was boring, Taehyung was sure he fell asleep at one point. Well, he _knew_ he fell asleep at one point since he was now sporting a very large dick on his hand in Sharpie. He didn’t know the people who sat next to him so he was confused as to why they would do it. It put him in a very grumpy mood afterwards.

After that was English and the whole time the teacher just looked at him weirdly. When he was taking the role he couldn’t even pronounce his name and it made the whole class laugh when he just told the teacher to just call him “Kim”. He wanted to fall off the face of earth the whole time, eyeing Jimin and his friends every five minutes to see what they were doing.

Then it was recess, Taehyung stayed in one of the communal bathrooms. He didn’t want to face anyone. He desperately wished Ruby was there with him to give him a hug. She and Charlie probably missed him to bits.

Once the bell went, Jimin had somehow managed to find and drag him out to leave for the next class. French. Taehyung’s never done a day of French in his life. In his school back home, they studied Italian, for some odd reason. He was sure that it wasn’t _that_ hard.

Turns out it was extremely hard. The teacher, Mr. Nellist, made him laugh however when he started talking about his trip to Champagne.

“Good morning boys, welcome back to school. Hope you all had a wonderful holiday. I had a wonderful time in Champagne with my girlfriend, well uh, my ex-girlfriend. I mean, she _was_ my girlfriend at the time…”

All the boys giggled at their teacher’s blankness, Taehyung joined along, forgetting momentarily that he couldn’t do French for shit.

“Anyways boys, let’s get the lesson started, my exciting trip with my uh, girlfriend at the time doesn’t matter now. Let’s begin with some revision of the last year’s content,” he said, struggling to clip his glasses together. Taehyung giggled again, that man had an unfortunate life to be balding before 40.

The lesson ended with his head hurting, rubbing his neck as he stood by the door waiting for Jimin to come out. The boy was talking to Jaehyun and Taeyong as he walked out, completely ignoring the body slumped against the wall. Taehyung had to bit his tongue to stop from screaming out and whining like a child. Instead, he breathed in and allowed his feet to carry to the boy. Jaehyun smiled at him before looking away, instead grabbing Taeyong’s hand to take him away.

That left Jimin and Taehyung together in a crowd with boys of all heights to walk to wherever that Taehyung didn’t know. Much to his dislike, he’d been relying on Jimin the whole day and it was affecting him mentally.

“Well?” Taehyung questioned, crossing his hands. He loved being a bitch to people he didn’t like, even people he _did_ like. Being bitchy was just fun.

Apparently Jimin was just as feisty however, stopping midway and letting students pass them as he just stared at Taehyung with intimidating eyes. “Yes?” he fired back, smiling oh so innocently. Yet it wasn’t innocent. He looked like he had just won the title of ‘Bitchiest Person Alive 2014’ off of Taehyung.

“Were you going to wait for me?”

“No.”

“Cool.”

They stood there, face to face, and let all the students walk past them. It was only the first day and already Taehyung was causing trouble. But then he could blame Jimin if he needed to. He was tiny and easy to blame. Cute.

Jimin was the one to finally move, clicking his tongue when he assessed the taller boy’s expression. “Shall we go? We’re going to be awfully late if you don’t hurry up now,” with the slice of his posh accent, he walked away without waiting for him.

Man, Taehyung really was starting to hate this place. “Wait for me!”

 

-

 

The teachers had told them that they had to keep their uniforms on for the rest of the day due to the first official dinner of the year.

Taehyung spent his free time after class on his bed, typing away on the laptop that he was allowed to bring. He didn’t know what he was necessarily writing but he wasn’t really paying attention to the words, rather the speed at how fast they came out.

Through the rather loud whispers in the hallway, he had found out that this dinner was special for a reason because of a special ‘visitor’. Taehyung didn’t know who they were but whoever it was was sure stirring up noise within the boy’s school.

Jimin had told him an hour ago that he was going to the library with Jaehyun and Daniel and that if he needed anything to ask for Namjoon. Tom was apparently help feeding the ducks in the nearby pond with a few of his favoured teachers and friends. Taehyung didn’t know whether to find that strange or cute.

Over lunchtime, he had found out that Taeyong lived next door with his own roommates. He had something about having ‘Persian twins are the worst’ as roommates with some other boy named William. Taehyung was disappointed when he’d discovered the boy didn’t have violet eyes.

They talked more and more. The older boy made him feel less irritated about being in this stuffy building even if the urge to run away was still the same if not, higher. He’d introduced his friends Mark and Doyoung, both introducing themselves kindly before completely ignoring him. Whatever, that was fine.

Taehyung tried to read the words off his screen and make sense of them, he had to squint with the brightness to properly measure what he’d been writing the whole time. A story. It looked like a story about a lost boy. He read two lines. Then read those two lines again. Then proceeded to read all the 1270 words he wrote.

The last bell of the day went through the school, signalling all ages to come to the dining hall no matter where they be on the grounds. According to the teachers from the start of the day, year twelves and thirteens were permitted to leave the school grounds during their free periods. The only problem was that there wasn’t anywhere to go to that was of interest to any of the students. Taeyong had snorted beside Jimin earning him a smack to the head by Daniel. Taehyung had tried not to laugh at that.

Checking the time on his laptop, he got up and stretched, glad to have the room to himself for a second. Then he finally walked to the hall where everyone else was waiting.

His roommates were standing by the door, obviously waiting for him when he arrived, all looking bored out of their minds. “What’s the problem boys?” he asked, crossing his arms.

Jimin was the first one to look at him, giving him a small smile before pushing himself off the wall. “Nothing, dorms are supposed to walk in and sit together for the welcome back dinner,” Daniel shrugged, nudging Tom to stop him from falling asleep on his feet. Jaehyun seemed to be engrossed in a headlock competition between him and Johnny. _Boys are so stupid_ , Taehyung rolled his eyes and focused on the others instead.

Together they walked in with their heads held high, Taehyung watching as boys of all ages came up to Jimin and greeted him a hello before going back to their tables. “What was that?” whispered Taehyung as they sat down. He found Taeyong and his room sitting next to them, the boy giving a cheeky smile over his way before looking away. Taehyung had to blush at that.

Tom whispered back. “Jimin has a terrible affliction, you’re actually lucky you don’t have it, it’s called _popularity_ ,” Taehyung mocked him by moving his mouth and rolled his eyes. As they found their seats, he went to sit down much to the complaints of the others. “Taehyung, stand _up,”_ Tom whispered, looking a little flushed by the boy’s total disregard to proper manners.

When he didn’t, Jimin and Daniel huffed and took him each by an arm and pulled him up from his seat. Taehyung was totally offended. “That is physical abuse, I’m telling my lawyer!” he said because yes, he was spoiled and completely serious on the matter. But all Jimin did was look his way and raise an eyebrow. “With what?” _Damn,_ Taehyung could never do that.

“Wait _they’re_ coming,” the atmosphere changed around them as everyone either shut up or started talking even more excitedly, glancing at the doors as each teacher passed. _Is the person everyone was talking about?_

Taehyung looked along with the rest of the boys expectantly, waiting for the ‘visitor’ to arrive. And then _he_ did.

If Taehyung hadn’t known that he liked boys already, he would now. The boy was beautiful and lit up the dismal room as he walked through with a red tie with his black dress shirt. His tall and skinny figure was filled out behind all those clothes with what Taehyung could tell was a lot of hard-worked muscles. Wavy black hair almost covered his honey black eyes that looked so bright and shiny, he could almost drown in them. And he had this cute little mole on his face above his cute little button nose, Taehyung almost screamed. _Think about Ruby._

“Who is he?” he wondered aloud, not really catching the words coming out of his mouth until they did. Jaehyun laughed and slapped him lightly on the back.

“That’s the Headmistress’ son, Jeon Jungkook. He’s the one everyone’s talking about.”

Taehyung looked to him and then to the rest of the students around him. The younger boys gave zero shits about who was there, they looked like they cared about the food. The older ones however all looked at the incomers and who they were.

He looked to them again and scrunched up his nose. “Isn’t the Headmistress hella white? Like no offence but I’m pretty sure that Jungkook boy is Asian. Same with the dude next to him.”

“Yeah well, he’s adopted, same with his brother next to him. Story goes that they were both were adopted in South Korea when she was working there. Plus, rumour has it that she’s actually half Italian,” Jimin shrugged, wiping at his already polished nails. Everything about him was pristine.

“Is everyone Korean here or something?!” Taehyung almost shouted earning a few snarly glances from the Head Boy’s table. Tom started humming a song and payed his attention to the fly in front of him.

“Well apparently yes. Yuta’s from Japan and Ten’s Thai if that helps. Plus, most of the international students are Chinese so it’s not like all the Asians here are Korean. Mark’s from Canada and Johnny is American just like you,” Jimin explained.

“He is?” that made Taehyung feel a little bit better about being in a room full of British people, especially when half of them are as attractive as Jungkook. He really couldn’t keep his eyes off of him, his hair was almost gelled to perfection and he really wouldn’t have minded running his hands through it a few times to mess it up.

“Well yeah, but since he was taller than everyone at this school and plus his family permanently moved here, he kinda scared people to accept him for being American and not bully him. But they’re both Korean still, so I’m sorry about that.”

Everyone was still looking at him and yet he paid no mind to any of them. Instead, he turned to the other boy next to him and started talking. The sun really made him look like an angel.

Tom started giggling and Jimin pulled up his watch. “And cue Ten in three, two, one-“

“Subject’s moved in on target,” Daniel joined.

“-and we have contact,” Jaehyun finished. They all giggled as they watched the interaction, Ten being all flirty and Jungkook just laughing at something the boy said. It was fascinating to see how it all panned out.

Taehyung turned to the rest of his room. “Is everyone here gay or something? Is this why everyone was whispering about him?” he questioned. Is was interesting to him to think that everyone thought the same of Jungkook as Taehyung did.

“Nah, most of us just wanna be like him. If you haven’t noticed, the guy is insanely handsome and really gets all the girls. It’s awful. But there are some of us who also want to be _with_ him, like me and Ten,” Jimin clarified to him, smirking when Taehyung’s mouth fell into an ‘o’ and a blush appeared on his cheeks. “Do you feel the same way about him, Taehyung?”

“What? No thank you, all I want is to be out of this school.”

“Hmm, kay.”

The teachers signalled for them to sit down, taking their own seats. The chatting continued and the students started to fall away from the previous conversation and to the food. Because of course, food was more important than a teenage boy.

“Jungkook is such a devastating heartthrob, won’t do anything since he got caught playing nurses and doctors with some girl back in the third grade when he was eleven. Massive hoo-ha in my opinion. They’re not together now though,” Tom said, eyes looking excited as they were focused on Taehyung.

He went cross-eyed. “Why, because of her massive hoo-ha?” this got the boys to laugh, eyes closing with humour. Apparently Jimin couldn’t see anything when he laughed; Taehyung had to refrain himself from snorting at that.

Tom shook his head, smiling brightly. “No, it’s because fraternizing is forbidden.”

“But why does it matter here at a boy’s school, isn’t he straight?” Taehyung asked.

“Apparently he is, which is madly disappointing on so many levels,” Jimin sighed next to him. Taeyong patted his back, biting his lip. Something about his expression was off, almost like he felt guilty for something.

A lady with their food came to the table. “Here you go darlings, enjoy your meal,” she said. The two boys at the end of the table passed the food down. Taehyung made a face of disgust.

“What is that? I can’t eat this,” he pointed to the stuff on the plates, the green sludge and brown _whatever that was_. He almost gagged at the sight. Was that supposed to be mashed potatoes on his plate?

Tom rolled his eyes. “It’s either anorexia or bulimia, because if it’s bulimia we rather you not eat birthday cake on our birthdays, it’s _such_ a waste,” he said. Taehyung had to admit but his accent was almost soothing. But nevertheless, he rolled his eyes when they set his food down in front of him.

“Actually, I’m a pescatarian Monday through Wednesday, fruitarian Thursday through Sunday and vegetarian _always.”_

“Oh, sounds complicated.”

The sound of a hand bell went through the hall, all heads turning to the teachers table as they all watched the Headmistress stand up and regard all the boys. “Good afternoon boys, I hope you’ve had a lovely first day back. I can everyone’s very refreshed from the holidays, I’m glad you all got some much needed time to relax. We’ll get to the important announcements after your meal, now it’s time for Grace.”

The boys obediently brought their hands together and their heads lowered as they began to chant “Bless us, O Lord, and these…” Taehyung saw what they were doing and put his own hands together, furrowing his eyebrows and started chanting his own prayer. “…are about to-“

“Nam ring gai kai, nam ring gi ki,” he looked to the table where Jungkook was smirking at him, lifting an eyebrow in question. What could Taehyung say, he wasn’t the best Christian boy. Some boys were giggling when he bowed and said “namaste.”

“Amen.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovelies! i hope u liked this chapter, we finally get to meet Jungkook. i must say that i didn't like how i described him but it's ok. also i hoped ppl got the infernal devices reference i put in their otherwise i'd be very sad. william is my life.
> 
> please don't forget to comment your thoughts on this fic, any words are the best ones, i really love knowing that people actually read my work and that i don't write hours just for myself.
> 
> thank you <333


	7. FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry in advance for this being so incredibly short, school just started up again and i've been working on a long chapter for one of my other fics. plus i just wasn't feeling this chapter that much so idk. hope you enjoy it anyway xx

 

After dinner was finished, the boys were sent to go back to their rooms to get ready for bed. It wasn’t before Taehyung got a wink from Jungkook that he walked away from the lined tables and towards the double oak doors.

Jimin jumped up next to him the second he stepped out. “Light’s out is at 9:30 and Feet Off Floor is at 10:30. You can’t leave your bed after that. Teachers come around to check and say good night,” he explained, hands behind his back. Taehyung keeps wondering how someone could change personalities so quick.

“Um, okay then. Thanks for telling me, I guess.”

As they were walking through the corridors to get to their room, a foot stepped in front of Taehyung and turned to face him. Ten stood there with his arms by his sides and a measly smile on his face. His eyes however, were filled green fire almost making Taehyung whimper back behind Jimin.

“Why, I didn’t see you there _Taehyung_. I must apologise for that,” he muttered, bringing a hand to his chest in mock surprise. His face said otherwise.

Taehyung scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Oh, that’s okay but I’ll-“

“Actually, there is _one_ thing I did want to say to you while we’re here,” Ten stopped him from moving away. He stood up taller looked behind him to his two minions and turned back.

“And that is?” he raised his eyebrows and anticipated the worst.

“Taehyung, learn the _rules._ When it comes to right of way, there is a hierarchy. Teachers, prefects, scholars, dogs, _vermin, Americans._ Jimin, see to it that he falls in line,” with one last sickly sweet gaze over the group, he walked away with his two dragging puppets right behind him.

Jaehyun scoffed beside the two and turned Taehyung away, delicately pushing him closer to the corridor nearing their room. “Well then,” he whispered, almost unheard to the rest of the group.

“What is this place, Hogwarts?”

Taeyong stood beside them, biting on his lip. He’d dropped walking with the rest of them, his eyes cast down. Taehyung stopped and turned to him. “What are you doing?” Taeyong looked up at him and gave him a quick grin.

“I just remembered that I had to go talk to the teachers about something that happened on the holidays, good night everyone,” waved at them before they could question his reason and walked away, right in the direction Ten had left to.

“I can’t believe I’m best friends with any of them,” Jaehyun muttered.

“Your friends with Ten?” Taehyung questioned, turning away from his hand that still lay on his back.

The other boy scratched his head stupidly, making faces of an accused man caught red-handed. “Well, yeah kinda, well I mean we used to be at least. Me, Taeyong, Ten, Johnny, Taeil, Yuta and Doyoung were all this massive group. Then Ten turned into a massive bitch and he left us and went to his ‘minions’. I’m pretty sure Taeyong and Johnny miss him the most,” he revealed. In Taehyung’s eyes, he looked incredibly sad. But he didn’t want sad, neither did he care.

He rolled his eyes and walked away from them all, searching for a somebody. “Well that’s sad for you but not me so I wanna go to bed soon, maybe this is all just a dream.”

Jimin came up beside him. “Who are you looking for?” he asked, tilting his head to the side like a puppy. Taehyung groaned.

“I’m looking for Namjoon, wanna ask him something,” he was already moving away if it wasn’t for the hand gripped tightly around his wrist.

“He’s over there talking with Hoseok,” a finger pointing his way, he saw him talking to the same boy that had jumped on him in the morning.

“That’s the energetic boy from this morning? Why’s his hair orange?” he looked to the scene in front of him and almost smiled when he saw Namjoon smiling stupidly at the boy, supposedly Hoseok, while he danced crazily in front of him.

“Oh don’t worry, he got in a lot of trouble for that today and yesterday by the teachers, he just made some stupid ass excuse about how he had it for religious reasons. The teachers were dumb enough to believe him just because he’s Asian,” Jimin explained, laughing to himself when he finished. He was watching the two of them alongside Taehyung, smiling wonderfully when Hoseok waved over at him.

“Seems like I’ll get past a lot of things in this school then,” Jimin giggled, eyes disappearing for a moment before it died down. “That you will.”

Daniel came closer to them, settling a hand on Jimin’s shoulder. “Did you still want to talk to Joonie?” he asked but Taehyung shook his head, sighing. “Okay then, I think we should just go to our room now.”

 

-

 

    “Where are the showers again?”

 

“Turn left then right and then it’s to your right, shouldn’t be able to miss it, it’s pretty large.”

 

    “Right.”

 

“No thank you?”

 

    “Nope.”

 

“ _I hate snobby American’s.”_

    “Hey asshole, I’m Korean too, I can fucking understand you.”

 

“Oh, whoops.”

 

Taehyung walked to the communal showers as fast as he could, ignoring all the stares from boys that lurked by their doors. This was freakier than Game of Thrones and he’d cried during the Red Wedding. He remembered how Ruby had called him a wuss and said she’d go find Charlie to calm him down. It had taken a long time for them both to come back into the room.

When he got there, he looked around to see if he was alone. He hated other peoples company while he showered. Once when he and Ruby had spent the whole day in bed together, she’d suggested after that they take a shower together. That idea had almost sent him spiralling down into a panic attack and quickly declined the offer. He liked the alone time. When he saw that no one else was there with him, his shoulders slumped so suddenly and he let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

All he had brought with him were his expensive bottles of shampoo and conditioner for making his hair perfect. I mean, it was already perfect he just needed to perfect it even more. That’s what Ruby said anyway, she knew everything. That’s where he got the large tube of lavish vanilla shower gel, she loved the scent (he absolutely hated it with his whole heart).

He started singing by himself, enjoying the silence pushing against his voice. He almost felt free if he closed his eyes. The shower surprisingly had a good pressure against his back and the water was actually hot, he thought all those college and boarding school movies he watched to prepare himself would be accurate.

Checking his surroundings one last time, Taehyung let his eyes close under the weight of the water and let his deep voice out. “ **Let’s play a little game, just between you and I, I’ll be yours in physical, you gotta use your mind, we can cops and robbers, Tarzan and Jane, Marilyn and Robert, but either way the objective is the same, to please and entertain…”**

**“You will be my vixen, my bed’ll be your stage, you will get the spotlight, all night, each and every time we play, you will be my vixen as we improvise, delivering a captivating performance everytime…”**

**“Why not be crea-“**

“Well I guess you got into this school based off your voice it seems,” the voice of someone else made Taehyung freeze, holding his breath fearfully with the sudden intrusion. He peeked his head out to see who it was and immediately tensed when he saw it was Jimin.

Standing there in his black silky pyjamas and his dark hair swept back stood Jimin with his back to the showers. Taehyung could see his bare face however in the steaming mirrors in front of him. He looked so small yet strong and elegant, the American was almost envious for the second he peeked through the crack in the door.

“What are you doing here?” he asked when the boy wouldn’t move from his spot, eyes fixed on the crack in the tile under his foot.

After a moment he finally looked up but not without that bored expression on his face. “It’s nine o’clock, it’s lights out in thirty. Wanted to tell you to hurry up so we didn’t have to get in trouble because of you.”

That elicited an eye roll from Taehyung, who now knowing who was in the shower room with him, had relaxed considerably and let the water take it’s toll again. “Right, wouldn’t want you getting in trouble now would we?”

“Nope,” with a pop to the ‘p’, Jimin walked to the exit. “By the way, talk to Miss Renald about your singing, she works more with voices like yours, she’s nice,” he said before leaving Taehyung alone.

 _Well, that was nice_ , he thought as scrubbed harshly at a random mud stain. Maybe it was those expensive fragrances wafting in the air.

 

-

 

“Ugh, Taehyung! I was ready to sleep and you had to turn on the bloody lights!”

      “Oi, you’re a fucking dickhead, turn it off!”

          “You’re fucked mate.”

_“And to think I lived in America for four years.”_

“Whatever, I just needed water, asswipes.”

 

“TAEHYUNG!”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the chapter, i'm hella tired rn and we have my last aths day ever but then i hate sports sooooooo (but like it's yr 12 so we gotta push through right?). everyone and anyone y'all should listen to nct 127's japanese album awaken that they released because it legit has some of my fave songs ever rn. also persona was good, make it right has made it's position slowly into my fave bts side track alongside dimple.
> 
> please don't forget leave a like and a comment about what you thought about the fic or chapter,
> 
> love you all xxxxx
> 
> agas-safa


	8. SIX

 

 

Days passed in Taehyung’s misery. In those days, he had managed to get into trouble with his uniform three times. Then he got a detention by the Matron for getting in trouble those three times, it wasn’t a pretty site. Jimin had been on the floor laughing behind Daniel’s back. Taehyung had given him the stink eye then.

His detention was just two hours of cleaning the school and then another half hour feeding the calves for the day. Not that he would admit it to people, but he quite enjoyed being with the babies, feeding them and patting them. It kind of smelled though.

Another few days passed and then suddenly it was a week since his father had left. He’d cried that night, by himself in the room while everyone else was at dinner. He hadn’t contacted Ruby or Charlie yet, he didn’t really now since there was no reception or internet in their room. He’d cried to the thought of Jeongyu in his bed alone with his bullies all around him. People bullied him for being smaller in his age. The thought of his father having fun without him also made him cry, he was convinced he was having a much easier and enjoyable life without him. He probably wouldn’t even pick Taehyung up when the semester ends, he’ll forget and then he’d have to stay here till the end of the school year.

His first French test was coming up in two weeks. He’d surprisingly been keeping up to date with his homework in all classes and knew everything when the other boys asked for help. The only time he couldn’t was with French itself. That he got Taeyong to help him with.

Him and Taeyong had been becoming closer as each day passed. At first, Taehyung refused to acknowledge that he was still stuck in this school and turned away from anyone who tried to be friendly. But after realising he was only pushing away people with no real outcome, he let his guard down slowly.

Sometimes they played pranks on other students and teachers, sometimes they just sat outside while eating their lunch. They had clicked right away, using their names to confuse the whole cohort and using the same line, “I’m Taeyong, not Taehyung. Y’all should stop being racist, it’s really rude.”

Jimin and Jaehyun had been trying to get him to behave while Namjoon had entirely given up on the idea. Now he went around with Taehyung trying to at least not get him in trouble with the teachers walking down the halls.

Taehyung had come to conclusion that he also had two favourite teachers. He shipped them so hard, he knew they were meant to be. Mr Nellist was surprisingly one of the kindest people he had ever met and helped catch up with the rest of the class with his French, staying back after lessons to go over the day’s content or after school hours to work in an extra classroom on his vocabulary and grammar. Miss Rees-Withers was his P.E teacher. He didn’t awfully like physical activity that much but she almost made it enjoyable. The boys didn’t make fun of his skinny and lanky figure and it made him secretly happy to know that they respected him enough not to pay enough attention to it. She talked to him during and after class about his day, making him feel more comfortable in the school and more at ease. They were great individually, but they were amazing together. They were a comedy act. Their crushes on each other were so obvious even he could see it in the two weeks he’d been there.

His singing classes were going well also, he’d met up with his teacher a few times to discuss his strengths and weaknesses and how they would work through before starting on any pieces. He came out of his lessons feeling satisfied each time.

Tonight had been average to say the most, the same food had been served and the same gossip had run through. All the dinners were boring without Jungkook with them, there was nothing to look at. Tom had gone around asking if any of the boys had any eyebrow tint, wasting a whole hour just to come back with a mostly emptied tube from one of the younger boys who had stolen from his sister before he left his home.

Now, he was sat under Jimin who was kindly doing his eyebrows, relaxing in his chairs as they all watched Taehyung with his earphones in, typing at his random story he’d started those two weeks ago. Daniel and Jaehyun were sat together on a bed reading a book about dinosaurs together.

“Apparently, American boys wax their _parts_ ,” Tom exclaimed, nodding his own head in agreement. The two boys on the bed looked up.

“What, why?” Daniel asked.

“I don’t know, probably for sex. You should ask him.”

Jimin tilted his head to the side and looked at the distracted boy, analysing him from the back. “Do you think he’s done _it_?” he asked quietly, not taking his eyes off of him.

Tom nodded. “Oh definitely, the boy would be crazy to not have. For god’s sake, he’s an eighteen year old boy who lives in America, he’d got to have done it at least once. I can tell.”

“How?” Jaehyun piped in, throwing their book aside to listen to the conversation.

“From the way he _holds_ himself. It’s actually quite obvious, if you pay attention.”

They kept staring at him until the feeling of piercing eyes stung at Taehyung’s back and he tore out his earphones, looking at them with accusatory eyes. “What do you pervs want?” he huffed, crossing his arms. Tom sat up much to Jimin’s pleas to stay still and smacked his lips together.

“How many girls have you shagged?” was his simple question, one that made Daniel almost choke on his saliva. Jaehyun smacked Tom in the head. “Or boys,” he supplied kindly, giving his signature dimple smile. Taehyung really liked his smile, it was calming when he didn’t want it to be.

He stood and started wrapping his earphones, taking his time to think. “Well, I have a girlfriend, her name’s Ruby and she’s hella hot. Before her though there was Lily, Abella, Roxy, Emma, Mason was a one time thing and the only dude so he was kinda special, then there was Isabella. She was all around sick, sick body, sick _mind_ ,” he explained, smirking all while batting his eyelashes.

“Christ, how the fuck did you get that many?”

He shrugged. “Have you seen me, I’m hot as fuck.”

“Well, I mean you’re not lying there,” Jaehyun admitted, turning away again.

Tom stood up and looked in the mirror. Taehyung stood there laughing at him when he tried to wipe the dye off his forehead. “Jimin! You fucking filled it in too much, ugh!” he groaned, falling into his bed.

“I’m sorry, you kept on moving too much. Why the fuck are your eyebrows so light compared to your hair anyways?”

“I don’t know!” Tom shouted.

Matron came in and peeked her head through the door. “Lights out boys. Good night,” she squeaked before shutting the lights. All except one sent her away with good wishes and tucked themselves in, content with the day.

Taehyung was never content.

With everyone in their bed, he grabbed his laptop and momentarily forgot that there wasn’t any internet in the room. _Fucking stupid British assholes, I need my fucking internet._ He missed his friends and his girlfriend, after his session crying he couldn’t wait any longer to talk to them.

He opened it and tried for the connection but nothing came up. “Fucking no internet per usual,” he muttered, slamming the lid closed.

“There’s only internet in the computer room,” Tom supplied from under his covers, peeking only his eyes through. The others didn’t even pay attention to him as he stumbled through the room until he got to the door.

Jimin sat up. “Hey! Boys are not permitted to leave their room after lights out.”

The boys groaned when Taehyung proceeded to turn on the lights, one hand on his hip. “Oops, I guess the lights are on now. Bye!” he walked away from the complaining and closed the door, sighing in relief when the noise dulled behind the wood.

He tiptoed his way to where he remembered the computer room was, his slippers hitting the timber flooring lightly. At some moments he was afraid he’d wake somebody up and that he’d get in trouble with the old wood, but once he eyed the tile floor and the computer room his worries all lagged away.

Wasting no time, he quickly sat by one of the ancient computers and typed in his student username and password and was greeted with a blinding white screen. His pupils had to contract to adjust to the new intrusive light but managed to find his emails and type in Charlie’s address.

Then he began:

 

_Dear Charlie,_

_This place is so fucking drab and boring, literally draining of life. It’s so bad. The place literally smells like rotting wood or old pennies. I hate it so much, I wish you were here._

_I miss you guys so much, I hope you’re looking after my sweet Ruby, hope she’s not missing me too much. The boys here are so annoying and fucking ugly. Okay, maybe that’s a bit of a lie but they think a manipedi is an ice cream flavour. Ruby would laugh at that, tell her about it._

_I’ll have to call her sometime, I miss her a lot. Kind of don’t miss her annoying whining when she doesn’t get what she wants, but I’m kinda getting horny here and I want her. I’ll call this weekend when I get my phone back. There’s no internet or service in my room. I forgot tell you how harsh this place is. It’s fucking crazy. Plus the food is disgusting and sucks balls. If only you could come save me._

_I saw the preview you sent me, you were so good! I can’t wait for someone to take you on. Watch, I know someone big will get you and you’ll become hella famous._

_I have to go but please wait for my call in a few days!_

_Love you,_

_Tae_

Taehyung had sent it in time for him to log off and sneak out of the room to see where Tom was going. He’d noticed him pass the room as he was typing and had hurried to get it done.

For a few minutes he followed him behind the dining hall and over a few corridors to a big space that looked like the kitchens. The temperature dropped considerably as he matched his footsteps with Tom’s in hopes of not being caught following him.

Tom walked to the large freezer and pulled it open with a spoon in his hand. Taehyung watched as he pulled at a large plastic container holding ice cream and started spooning at the frozen dessert. There was so much judgement in his mind as he kept ogling at the feeding boy, it made him want to vomit. So many calories in those spoons, so much sugar.

Not wanting to see the sight anymore he walked away as silently as possible and almost ran all the way to his room. Before he could get inside though, the fire alarm went off and woke up the whole school.

The fucking fire alarm.

Teachers came out to guide all the students out of their rooms as fast as possible, explaining that it was just a drill. Matron stood by his door waiting for all of his roommates to come out. He couldn’t go past her without alerting her that he wasn’t in his room. He would be sure to get into more trouble than he already was.

He groaned and looked to the window right next to him, settling for the quickest option. He climbed through the small space and held his breath to stop thoughts that would make him vomit. There was so much mold and dirt everywhere, it was making him dizzy.

The roof was slippery as he walked as fast possible to look for a way out without the teachers seeing him. Lights turned on and off when he ran past them, holding onto his silk pants so they wouldn’t get dirty. It smelled wet everywhere.

One window looked like it would take him inside. Taehyung closed his eyes for a second and thought for a second, contemplating if he would get in trouble or not. The railings he had to climb made him think that maybe getting in trouble was better. But he could see all the boys slowly come out of the building with the teacher nagging them. He needed to go.

 _I hate this,_ he thought as he climbed the railings and went over the wall to window, _I hope I fall and they sue the school._ One step at a time, he waddled to the glass and pried it open. He made a lot of noise pushing his body through, grunting when his top got caught in the frame. He panicked for a little while as he tried to untangle his $630 Zimmerli pyjamas from the metal lining.

With enough force, he let himself free but not without falling over into the room, slamming his head against the floor. “Ahh!” he whined, sitting up to rub his head and take in his new environment.

It was a bathroom with pink walls (what disgusting taste, honestly), and too old fixtures. What he noticed too late was the humidity surrounding him and the sounds within the bathtub with the drawn curtains. Even the light was on. Shit.

“Who’s there?” a voice came through the thin material, shocking Taehyung to face the noise. His heart rate started increasing. That voice was almost familiar.

For a second he almost forgot who he was and what he was doing, only staring at the shadow behind the curtain with blank wonder. A cough a minute later broke him out of his little daze. It was a bit awkward in Taehyung’s opinion.

“Kim, Taehyung Kim, sir,” he said, standing up stiffly. His whole body hurt from the fall but he had to leave.

The water shifted again.

“Well Kim, Taehyung Kim, make sure you leave without getting caught. Can you do that for me?” the voice asked.

“Yes, sir.”

“Go.”

Without a second thought, Taehyung rushed out of that bathroom and didn’t even stop to look at the bedroom it was attached to. All he could do was run before any of the teachers became suspicious of his whereabouts.

But who was that voice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello fellow readers! 
> 
> i hope you liked this chapter, i rushed a bit to just post it, idk why. oh well, sorry that the ending was rushed but that what happens i guess.
> 
> also regarding the letter where tae saying he's horny and he just wants ruby, he isn't actually like that, it's kinda like a joke he has with charlie. there will no disrespecting of women in my fics thank u very much.
> 
> thank you all xxxxxxx
> 
> agas-safa


	9. SEVEN

 

“I can’t believe they woke us all up in the middle of the night, I fucking hate school.”

Currently, everyone sat at the breakfast table to eat with their friends. Jimin sat there with his butter knife waving in the air as he complained. Everyone had basically memorised it all.

People had moved around in the space of the last few weeks and sat with their preferred friends. Taehyung had done the same. Now he sat next to Taeyong who sat next to Jaehyun who sat next to Jimin. So he still had to hear his fucking voice. At least Tom offered him the last pieces of food if they’d run out and he’d wanted it. The small boy was nice.

“Yes Jimin, we know. It’s been a fucking week already, can you just shut up?” Taehyung groaned, slathering on a slab of butter onto his scone. He’d grown quite a liking to them while he was here, it’s almost obsessive. He even asked one of the chefs to teach him how to make it on a Saturday.

Jimin found this offensive and threw a bread roll at his head, his aim poor. Johnny groaned in surprise and huffed when he saw a pink-cheeked Jimin sitting there guiltily. Taehyung laughed with Taeyong and the two bowed their heads when the others started to complain about them being too loud in the morning.

“This is discrimination,” Jimin whined when no one would empathise with him, crossing his arms like a baby.

No one looked up.

“Can you just eat your food?”

“Can you just shut the fuck up, Daniel?”

The rest of the morning went like this up until the bell went and his plate was still full. They all stayed behind to watch him try and stuff his mouth unsuccessfully, rushing to aid him when he almost choked. Taehyung was just sad that he didn’t have his phone to record it.

His first period was singing with Miss Renald. Turns out that Jimin was actually being helpful that one time and had given him good advice with seeking Renald to teach him. They took their time going through notes and what he could do to improve his voice. She’d told him already that they wouldn’t do any pieces until another month. Before his dad would come and pick him up.

“Good morning, Kim,” she welcomed as he stepped into the practice room. It was fairly small, only enough space to fit a piano and space to move.

He smiled back. “Good morning Miss Renald, how are you?” he asked.

“I’m a bit tired but I’m coping. Should we get started?”

Taehyung clapped his hands and nodded. “Yes, let’s.”

 

-

 

“What the fuck is football?”

“It’s what they call soccer in England,” Johnny provided when they were all getting ready in the locker room beside the oval. Taehyung really hated the smell in here.

This season of football finally started over the weekend, many boys getting hyped for the start of their lessons. Yuta had been jumping all around the dining hall yesterday morning, pulling up a boy named Jungwoo to join him. Apparently, they were the football kids of the school. Gross.

“Why do they have to change the name? English people are so extra,” Taehyung muttered, giving up with tying his shoelaces. He usually had slip-on’s or dress shoes. He was a bit embarrassed to admit that he didn’t know how to tie his own shoelaces.

Jimin rolled his eyes for the eighth time within the hour and walked past him, reaching his own locker.

“ _No,_ Americans are the fucking extra ones. You seem to forget that English people were the ones to come to America, how we brought all our customs to your country. America is just stupid to make gross names for everything.”

Taehyung clucked his tongue and shoved his foot in Taeyong’s face. He got the message. “Whatever.”

The teacher called for them from the outside and one by one, they walked out with their jerseys on.

When they were all out, the whistle went off and Miss Rees-Withers stepped onto the field. Multiple boys cheered and stood around her waiting for instructions. It took some time, but eventually Taehyung made it to the group with Taeyong leading him.

“Boys, I want five laps around the oval. Go,” the sound of the whistle alerted the boys to drop all their stuff and to start running.

Poor Taehyung didn’t know what was going on and was pushed to the front by Johnny and Jimin. Students were running. Running. He hasn’t run since the day his favourite shoes were on sale and there was only one pair left. Right. All he had to think about the pair of the shoes at the end of the five laps.

Wait, five laps? “Five fucking laps around this massive ass oval?!” he screamed when other boys were pushing him out of their way. Yuta and Jungwoo were running side by side at the front, laughing at their own inside jokes. Taehyung didn’t understand how people could become friends over a sport. He wasn’t jealous, no way.

Taeyong slowed down to his side and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Yep, we’re almost done our first lap, can’t you see?” he tried to reassure him, telling him to look up. He was right, they could hear what the teacher was talking about with Mr Nellist. Taehyung didn’t know frankly if he _wanted_ to hear what they were talking about. Put together, they were the most awkward things to walk the earth. He still shipped them though.

So they completed their first lap with ease. Then their second, Taehyung with a little more difficulty. The third lap was where he almost dropped dead behind the rest of them. Jaehyun and Taeyong had to drag him behind a tree and away from the teacher’s attention.

“Mate, what the actual fuck? Did you faint or something?” Jaehyun asked, standing over him like a seagull looking for food. English people were so annoying.

“Your accent is pissing me off,” Taehyung just replied with instead, drawing his knees to his chest. He needed water, something sparkling. Voss would work.

Taeyong rolled his eyes and pushed him further to the ground, betraying Taehyung. Guess they weren’t that close after all.

“Bitch don’t mess with him, he’ll fucking rip your face off. Boy lived in America for four to five years. That’s why he’s here man.”

Well Taehyung lived in America for eighteen years, bitch.

“Anyways we can wait here until everyone’s on their last lap and pretend you did them all,” Taeyong suggested, sitting down next to him.

Ok maybe he was his friend again.

“Can I just hide here until my dad comes and picks me up?” Taehyung questioned when Jaehyun came to sit on the other side of him. “Nope,” was his answer and they just watched as the soccer duo ran past them first then the rest of the double cohort.

“Why are year 11’s and 12’s in the same class?” Taehyung asked as the last few boys passed them for their fourth lap. Taeyong hummed in question while picking at the grass.

“Not enough boys, year 13’s don’t have the option of compulsory sport unless they choose it as a subject.”

By the time Yuta and Jungwoo passed them in their last lap, the three boys got ready to follow the rest of the crowd. They came and the three pushed their way through to the middle of the flock and smiled in victory when no one noticed their absence.

Successfully they got to Miss Rees-Withers and in time, pretending to huff and puff like the rest of the students. Well…Taehyung might’ve of been doing it for real, but Taeyong and Jaehyun didn’t need to know that.

“Okay boys, now that we’ve done with our warm up I want us to know we may not have had a successful turn in football for past couple of years, but what we can count on is good sportsmanship. Other schools looked at us with jealousy because of it,” she started, pumping them with adrenaline. Ten stood there all proudly as if the whole team was relying on him.

Taehyung looked at them all in utter disgust.

“So bloody British,” he muttered, not expecting anyone to hear it. Apparently, everyone did however, and now Ten was looking at him with bloody murder in his eyes.

“Oh, like you can do any better. I saw you out there darling, I saw you with your favourite _tree,_ ” he mocked him, hand on hip. Boy looked like he had a knife under his non-existent skirt and was ready to use it. Taehyung wondered if Ten actually owned any skirts. He’d probably look fantastic in them.

“Suck it up, but I could beat all your asses on the field,” he bit back, mirroring his stance. Maybe he had a couple of skirts of his own (he didn’t because once he’d brought up the idea with Ruby and she said some pretty homophobic shit in response).

Yuta and Jungwoo hesitated next to each other and scratched their necks. “Uhhhhh…” Taehyung looked at them and dismissed the thought. “Maybe not you two but everyone else.”

Ten was fuming with smoke blowing out his ears and had moved closer to Taehyung. Had the boy never heard of personal space? English people were so thick.

“Oh really? Prove it then,” he challenged, swiping the football from off the ground. Taehyung’s eyebrow twitched.

“Oh it’s on like Donkey Kong. Bring it on _horse face_.”

In no time, the two had made it to the centre of the oval and the other students had cleared out to sit next to the teacher who sadly had no say in the matter, she looked like she wanted to go on that date Mr Nellist had proposed earlier that day. Taehyung had heard it all. So awkward.

The ball was in the middle between them and was soon to be the centre of abuse. The look in both boy’s eyes was one of murder and sacrifice, ready to take out their anger on each other.

One second. Two seconds. Three. Then the whistle and they charged towards each other, completely ignorant to the ball.

It was a fight of the limbs, falling to the ground with screams and grunts, trying to pull at each other’s hair while also putting too much effort into clawing at the other’s face. They could barely even hear the whistle of the teacher cutting though all the students’ roars of support. It took the hands on their jersey’s pulling them back to finally free themselves from the catfight.

“Boys!” the teacher shouted, looking stern as the two tired their best to stand up. There was dirt all over Taehyung’s body and in his once perfect hair. He wanted to _puke_.

The honk of a car drew the attention the attention of all the boys laughing and staring at the two boys standing there in the middle, exposed. A car then came driving into the gravel driveway right next to them and unwind the windows to reveal a sunny Jungkook smiling at the two boys, utterly amused by the situation unfolding before him.

“Well, well, well boys. What’s going on here?” he asked in greeting, lowering his sunglasses to the bridge of his nose to see them better. Taehyung desperately wanted to know how someone could look hot just doing that.

Ten beside him had immediately straightened out his jersey, smoothing his hair with the back of his hand as if it would all magically impress Jungkook. _How pathetic,_ Taehyung thought, rolling his eyes outwards. Taeyong and Jaehyun stood to the side, looking worriedly at Ten as he consistently made a fool of himself by twirling his hair.

“Hello, Kookster. What may you be doing here?” he asked, laying on thick his posh accent. He even tried to make it sound more innocent, promptly making Taehyung want to vomit in his mouth. Again. “Like your car.”

Jungkook however completely ignored him and kept his attention all on the rising boy next him.

“Hello Kim, Taehyung Kim,” he said, lifting an eyebrow. If Taehyung wasn’t imagining things, he swore he could’ve heard a purr in his voice, something almost sexual. But alas the boy liked to make things up in his mind.

It didn’t really click to Taehyung why his voice sounded so familiar, how it triggered something little in his mind. “Hi…wait, aren’t you-” but already Jungkook started to leave, kicking up the gravel as he sped away from them without a second thought. How rude. “…bye then.”

When Taehyung turned back to Ten, he couldn’t help but laugh at the sour look sitting on his face. That boy really needed the attention to keep himself floating.

“Wow, look who’s a bit upset. You love Kookster? Do you want to kiss Kookster on the lips?” he mocked him, popping out his hip. Even with the height reduction, Ten was too short to even compete with him. Ten stomped his foot and lifted up his head with fabricated mirth.

“Don’t be so immature!”

Taehyung laughed and shook his head. “Don’t deny it honey, it looks like we have a SULA. Sweaty Upper Lip Alert. Might want to go and clean that up,” he laughed in the boy’s face and watched as all the blood drained from his face with the weight of humiliation thrown by Taehyung. The other boys wouldn’t stop laughing.

Everything stood still for a few seconds as Ten stood there with a gaping mouth, eyebrows working violently to keep in all emotions behind closed doors. His pretty eyes kept on scanning the people around him, surveying the situation. Taehyung could almost laugh at the reaction.

Without even a second glance, the boy tutted and stormed off the playing field, knees high. Taehyung felt smug like this, feeling all light and untouchable.

That was until he turned to Taeyong the Jaehyun and saw them turn away from him immediately. Jimin just scoffed and turned to his own friends, side eying him as if to tell him to fuck off. Johnny looked highly upset.

Why does Taehyung fuck up with everyone?

 

-

 

“I didn’t start it, it wasn’t my fault!” Taehyung started as he stormed into the headmistress’ office. Later during the day while everyone was having showers to clean off from the session, a teacher came up to their room and told Taehyung that the headmistress wanted to see him in ‘ten minutes darling’.

Without even looking from her papers, Ms Johnson waved him away with the flick of her hand. “Go back and knock on the door, I will not have you enter my office like this,” she said, shaking her head. Taehyung screamed with a closed mouth and stomped loudly all the way back behind the door, closing.

Without hesitation, the boy mockingly knocked on the door and waited for that dainty voice to speak again.

“Who is it?” Ms Johnson asked, so politely and calmly. It made the insides of Taehyung’s brain turn with fire.

He groaned. “Jesus Christ!”

She looked up surprised, laying down her reading glasses to look up at him, tilting her head to the side. It really felt like laser-like eyes were digging through his body.

“Oh no, we were led to believe that you had a beard and sandals. We’ll have to go and change the stained glass in the chapel now, how unfortunate.”

Taehyung rolled his eyes and fell into the free chair in front of her desk, eyes rolling back. His heart was beating fast from all the adrenaline from the hours before, it was crashing down on him like a tower of bricks. Every movement he made was lagging, feet heavy as he moved with uncultured purpose. He could feel his heart beating, yet he could also feel the sudden weight on his neck while he slumped in his seat.

“So why am I here and why isn’t he here? If this was America I would sue,” Taehyung snapped, clicking his tongue in a demeaning manner. She was not having it.

“I know Taehyung, however, it is you that I wanted to talk to.”

He scrunched his eyebrows up at her and waited for a response, not buying anything that was coming out of her mouth. Did every British person have a massive stick shoved up their ass?

Ms Johnson continued. “I brought you here to my office because I wanted you to be aware of your surroundings now, Taehyung. They are quite different to what they were in America, I’m sure you realise that. What I’m wondering right now however is if you like to read?” she asked.

Taehyung hummed underneath her stare and started blowing at the fallen strands in front of his face, slagging his head over to the head.

“Sure, I mean I have magazines, catalogues, school assignments, restaurant reviews, other sorta reviews if you know what I mean-”

He was interrupted with Ms Johnson’s hand and immediately fell shut when he saw the look on her face. This woman was powerful, he could see that and while he wished he could stand against her, even he had a sense of what respect should at least look like.

Plus, she was Jungkook’s mother.

“I was thinking more of something, almost like a book? Have you heard about Alice in Wonderland?” she suggested. Taehyung nodded eagerly at that.

“Sure, my uncle was the producer of the movie. Did you like the adaption, it had British people in it,” he said excitedly.

With one look his way, the headmistress stood up from her spot behind her oak desk and walked to one of the many bookshelves lining the walls of her office. Taehyung just watched as she pulled out a white bounded book, almost thin in size and browned with age.

“Well…I don’t have the book adaption of Freaky Friday but maybe I suggest you try reading the book of Alice in Wonderland. You’ll find it’s surprisingly good,” she suggested, handing it over carefully into his outreaching hands.

Surprisingly, it was quite heavy in his hands, the weight of the bound cover holding it down in his hold. It was a worn out and quite old version, yet still appealing to the outsiders eye. It held interest in Taehyung’s eye, even if he found the book a straight ticket to asthma.

Opening it lightly, Taehyung analysed the thick brown pages and furrowed his brows, letting it close manually as he looked at the headmistress pathetically.

“This is my punishment?” she nodded, making Taehyung roll his eyes. “This school is so weird,” he muttered more to himself.

Ms Johnson adjusted herself on her desk and pointed to the book now resting in his lap. “Taehyung tell me, what you want to get out of this school?” she asked.

The answer was quite obvious here. Honestly.

“To get _out_ of this school,” he snapped back maliciously. The headmistress clicked her tongue and shook her head, pulling out a file from the piles of paperwork sitting on her desk. Opening it, she looked through something quickly before putting it away again and giving back her attention.

“You know, this school isn’t made for anyone notable, our biggest and most notorious student became Prince Charles’ ear doctor. We don’t build boys for the camera, for the magazines or for the glamour. What we do make is kind, intelligent young men who can be independent and freethinking. The boys make friendships to last, isn’t that what you want? The ones that properly care for you and put your needs before theirs?” she asked softly, smiling easily. As if all that she said was easy.

Did Taehyung want that, to have proper friendships? He had Charlie and Ruby, they were his friends too. But the more he thought about it, the image of what his future was supposed to look like was becoming blurrier and darker.

“Thank you, Ms Johnson. I should get going,” he said before standing walking straight out of the office without a second glance.

 

 

Sure enough, there Taeyong and Jaehyun were, waiting for him. Just like what Ms Johnson had said.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, i really had no motivation to write this fic but i finally was able to finish the chapter. hope there wasn't too many mistakes and that it was good enough.


	10. EIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry in advance for this being a short chapter, i wasn't feeling particularly inspired and have been kinda busy since it's my last year in school. hope you all enjoy it anyways xxxxxx
> 
> don't forget to leave a like and a comment on how you like the fic so far

 

“I swear to absolute god, Taehyung if you don’t come out now I will actually lock this fucking door and you’ll have to crawl out one the mouldy and tiny windows. Don’t make me fucking do it!” Jimin shouted, standing outside the dorm room door with an audible snap of his feet on the wooden floor.

The boy in accusation, Taehyung, was currently having a little meltdown inside their room about his appearance and the uniform the Matron had told him to wear correctly. He looked so _ugly._ Buttons were not meant to be done up like that, they weren’t meant to cover him like a nun. And his socks. Oh my, his socks, the colour of shit on the paddock grass. The tie that was securely wrapped his neck was suffocating him too. The colour absolutely did _not_ match his complexion and this blazer was much too warm for his current body temperature.

In conclusion, he was dying. He’d kicked out his roommates to wallow in his sorrows alone, making sure to close the blinds in case anyone would be able to see the atrocity that was him. Don’t even try and mention the fact that their room was on the third floor and therefore no possible human being would be able to actually look through even if they wanted to.

He was in a fragile state of mind.

“I can’t believe she would do this to me!” he screamed, running to his bed and falling face first on the hard mattress. He couldn’t even bare to groan from the pain, it was his heart that was the one in pain.

He heard a loud voice from the other side saying something that sounded much like “I swear I will trucking kill you Taehyung Kim!” before a small yet ferocious body came barrelling at him in full speed, going to hit him hard on the head.

Taehyung yelped and sought for cover, using his pillow as a shield to protect him from Jimin. He really didn’t care if his school shirt became wrinkled in the process. Like, absolutely with if-you-want-to-ruin-it-then-it-would-be-fine-with-him concern.

“Get your ass to class now or I’ll put bleach in your expensive shampoo,” he threatened, sitting on his heels on the bed, watching Taehyung as the remainder of his soul left his body for good.

“Not my shampoo you animal!” he growled, rolling off the bed to get away from the small British boy who was now huffing on the bed. His face looked too red, almost like a cute tomato.

Taehyung snorted at the thought.

Jimin marched up to him and held onto his shoulders the best he could, hands clammy and hard against his hot skin. The mean look on his face was somewhat softer up close and allowed Taehyung to analyse him up close. There were small details on his face that the taller boy hadn’t seen before, like the small little freckles that dusted the boy’s nose or the flecks of gold in his otherwise brown eyes. The muted look of exhaustion that seeped through the strain of his face and underneath his skin, dragging into his shoulders that he held tense near the other boy.

If Taehyung took the time to stop for a moment and let his body relax, he would realise that maybe people like Jimin and Namjoon weren’t bad people as he put them out to be. In their own selfish way, there were trying hard to merge in with Taehyung’s attitudes and try to understand him so he would feel less alone in a place so foreign and large.

But like the stubborn and impossible person that he was, he could none of that in front of him, just an excuse to lay on his provisional problems to because he was selfish that way and blind. Blind to the fact that Jimin was _trying_ to make it best for him and all he could do was twist his intentions into something forceful.

“Come on, if you come with me now I’ll tell you a really cool secret at the end of the day. Me and the boys have a little surprise for you,” Jimin tried. He stepped away from Taehyung and gripped his wrists in change, tugging at him a little more gently.

 _A secret? What possible secret could someone have in a hellhole like this? Was the school chef lady finally getting some dick? I swear I did see a flash of red lace poking out from the top of her pants when she bent down yesterday. I don’t understand why anyone would want to dick down someone looking like that but I guess we can’t all be choosers,_ Taehyung thought. There was no way the secret would be interesting enough for his time and space and apparently Jimin already could see the thought processing through his mind.

“Trust me Tae, you’ll want to listen to this one.”

 

-

 

If there was one thing that Taehyung wasn’t expecting out of his time in this boarding school, it would be the amount of people sitting by his bed on a Friday night dinner by the time he came back from his shower with wet marks expanding down the back of his pyjamas.

The moment he opened the door, the immediate heat of the extra bodies greeted his newly sensitive cheeks and made his whole body flush under his clothes. There on his bed sat Daniel and Tom with Jimin and Namjoon, Jaehyun sat on the floor with Taeyong underneath what seemed like an extremely warm and fluffy blanket. It was the standard to what he was expecting to see. Not to mention the fact that he was jealous because we wanted to be under that blanket as well.

But then there was Johnny and Taeil battling for a pillow on Jaehyun’s bed and Yuta sitting with his head on Jungwoo’s shoulder. Mark looked bored and alone on Jimin’s bed, a big pillow held in his embrace and kept close to his chest as he sat cross-legged and sleepy. Even the orange-haired boy that was friends with Namjoon was there, wide eyes staring at Taehyung as if he deciding whether the American was Satan or God.

Taehyung liked to believe he was God.

“When you said you had a little surprise, I didn’t think you had gathered an assembly for it,” he huffed, throwing the damp towel in hand something across the room, and judging by the squeal of complaint, it had hit someone.

Jimin rolled his eyes and got off the bed, drawing closer to Taehyung with a hand out for the boy to take. Carefully and somewhat hesitantly, he took it and allowed himself to be guided to the crowded and filled bed, his feet landing somewhere near Jaehyun’s back on the floor.

The first thing he did was pout as Jimin dragged his hands over until he fell over on his stomach with his butt in the air for everyone to laugh at. Namjoon was grinning like a wolf beside him, trying very hard to hide the too wide smile that split onto his face with Taehyung’s torture as a way of entertainment. He could feel the strong warmth run through his cheeks and heat down his neck with the embarrassment of it all.

“ _Taehyung-ah, you should sit up now. It’s a bit embarrassing to see your ass,”_ Taeyong snickered, clapping his hands together like a child who just ran in front of an ice-cream truck. Taehyung can’t believe they actually share the same name.

Someone from behind him whined as he sits up and as turns his head, he notices Tom and Daniel with defeated looks on their faces, along with Mark on the bed far away.

“Come on guys! You know I don’t fucking understand you when you speak Korean!” Mark whined, kicking his legs beneath them to slump down into his position. “I’m sorry my parents westernised me too much!”

“Shut up Mark, at least you’re not white,” Tom complains.

Yuta puts up his hand and looks around. “To be fair, I didn’t understand much of it either. I’m Japanese for a reason, please don’t forget it.”

“Have you ever even done anything Japanese in your life, anime wannabe?”

“Oh shut up Jae, we all know the only reason you still know how to speak Korean was because you kept on using it in primary school to show off to your female teacher because you had the fattest crush on her.”

“I told you that in secrecy!”

Yuta shrugged. “Well it ain’t in secrecy now, Lover Boy.”

There was a crash by the door and everyone turned to find Jimin standing by it, a book by hit feet, and an annoyed look on his pretty face. “Anyway! We’ve all gathered here tonight because we all have something to say to Taehyung that we think will make him super happy. Isn’t that right Jaehyun?” he turned the speech onto the poor soulless boy, one hand on hip to show that he gave zero shits to anything the boy actually had to say. Jaehyun could feel the pressure and cowered lower beneath his blanket.

“It’s an awesome present for you ‘cause we love you so much!” he said as toughly as possible. Taehyung snorted and flicked him off, not waiting to see the offended expression on the British boy’s face.

“What’s this surprise for me that involves all these people I hardly know. Like no offence Hoseok, who even talks to you?” Taehyung said. The orange-haired boy in question was gawking in the background, turning incredulously to Namjoon.

“Everyone likes talking to me!”

“Sure.”

As Jimin returned to the bed with a sigh and lifted the doona for both him and Taehyung to climb into, Taehyung got the feeling that maybe he should actually give these boys a chance, because maybe they actually had something beneficial to say.

“We want to help you Taehyung.”

That didn’t fail to get Taehyung’s attention right away, eyes falling short when they bugged out on the smaller male, mouth-hanging open. Was this some sort of hazing? What surprises were held in Britain?

“What?” he let out dumbfounded, because really, why would any of them want to help him? He distinctly remembers trash talking Yuta’s accent in front of him last week. Didn’t he insult Mark’s hair too just yesterday? He deserved it if anything, the boy could use a good and long hair appointment and conditioning.

A whack to the head got him focused, groaning but sitting up nonetheless.

“We call it ‘Operation Freedom’. Namjoon please explain,” Jimin finished his little speech and passed it onto the next boy, sitting comfortably and waiting patiently.

The older boy took the role proudly and smiled with a smug look on his face, pulling down his imaginary blazer with his hands.

 _God, what a dork,_ Taehyung thought.

“Alright, we’ll commence with an entry level basic favourite just to get warmed up. You can go do that with Daniel but I’ll explain what to do when it comes to it,” he said, looking to Taehyung for confirmation. The boy just nodded dumbly and kept listening. “It’s no good using the same old tricks. We have to try and be as imaginative as possible. You should only do things that’ll get you noticed.”

“Just being me gets you noticed, Namjoonie. Y’all should try and be as pretty as me, honestly,” Taehyung retorted, laughing when no one else did. Apparently, British people didn’t appreciate his jokes.

Whatever.

“Anyway, the one thing you’ll have to remember is to make sure to get the blame for everything,” he said after a moment of awkward silence, sighing tiredly at Taehyung’s antiques. Must be hard looking after a buffoon.

“I wanna help!” Jungwoo called out, throwing his hand up childishly. Taehyung forgot he was even here.

“Shut up,” and then, “oh wait, I forgot you cry easily. I’m sorry, please don’t cry.”

Jungwoo sniffled and nodded turning his face into an angry Yuta who practically had smoke blowing out of his ears. He threw the middle finger to Taehyung and watched the American turn a bright red.

He turned again to Namjoon, this time albeit a little more stiffly, and raised his chin. “When do we start?”

Namjoon smiled.

“It’s already started.”

 

-

 

“Hey, Jimin?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Is it a requirement as a British person to be invested in the Royal Family?”

 

“I love the Royal Family!”

 

“Why are you even awake Tom? I didn’t even ask you.”

 

“I’m awake too.”

 

“Please go away Jaehyun.”

 

“What? I just wanted to say that I know jackshit about them so no you don’t.”

 

“Well actually, my whole family is in love with them, it’s crazy. I guess I like them too, they’re interesting to read about.”

 

“See? Thank you to Jimin for answering my question correctly. Are you awake too, Daniel?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Fucking great.”

 

“Should’ve just kept silent.”

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

 

 

“Good night.”

 

                                                                                                                                


End file.
